


Stupid, Handsome Face

by Bini_28



Series: Bullying Kuroo [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Nationals, Pining, Yaku is there to help, kuroo is too handsome, so why wont Daichi be dating him, yaku is a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bini_28/pseuds/Bini_28
Summary: Happy birthday Daichi! I wrote this a few months ago, but I had to post the rest pf the series before, and it just happened to be the right time - to post it on his birthday
Relationships: Implied Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Bullying Kuroo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028145
Kudos: 19





	Stupid, Handsome Face

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Daichi! I wrote this a few months ago, but I had to post the rest pf the series before, and it just happened to be the right time - to post it on his birthday

As the vice captain of a volleyball club arriving at the national spring tournament for the first time in years, Suga had a lot of things to worry about. But the thing occupying his mind since their arrival at Tokyo wasn't the tournament starting on the next day, or the physical condition of his team, or strategies for their upcoming match. 

He had to talk with someone, because the emotional baggage was piling up inside of him, and it had definitely affected his mental state, which will mess up his game tomorrow (that is if he even got called to play, but that was another worry currently off his mind). Usually, Daichi would be the first person he'd talk to when he's frustrated or sad, but talking to him was not an option right now, not at all. He couldn't talk to Asahi, as well, because the third-year trio was inseparable, and it only will make things awkward. Talking to anyone else on the team was off the table as well, he didn't want anyone else to see that side of him, it wasn't about them.

The thing was, and he could not deny it even to himself even though he tried, Suga was jealous. Daichi was his best friend since they were 16, and they got closer and closer through the years. It was kind of an unspoken agreement, that they'll always be the in first place for the other one.

That was until Daichi befriended Kuroo Tetsurou. Since the first practice match they had the two got along easily, and after the summer training camp they exchanged phone numbers and Instagram. There almost hasn't been a day when Daichi didn't show Suga a funny text or a meme the Nekoma captain sent him. He could deal with it normally, feeling a small pinch in his heart every time but ignoring it, but since arriving to Tokyo he couldn't take it anymore. 

Suga wasn't blind, he definitely didn't miss the looks Daichi and Kuroo exchanged today as they finally met again after a few months, and he was sure he saw a red-and-black sweatshirt in Daichi's bag as they unpacked at the hotel.

He REALLY should talk to someone, Suga told himself as the rest of the team were messing around at the hotel lobby and Daichi was nowhere to be seen. He already went over everyone on his team and ruled against telling any of them. Then he remembered they're in Tokyo, for a volleyball tournament, with a big bunch of familiar faces from other teams they faced in the past. But who would care enough to listen to Suga talk about how unfair everything is? 

There was Nekoma's setter, Kenma. He was Kuroos close friend, so he would probably know if anything was going on. On the other hand, he wouldn't agree to talk to Suga about their friends, he definitely wasn't the gossiping type.  
Fukurodani's captain might be an option, he and Kuroo hung out a lot together, but honestly, Suga found him super intimidating, being to tall and muscular and loud, so he ruled against it too.  
Maybe Nekoma's ace? Yamamoto, the one that looked oddly similar to Karasuno's Tanaka. Or the first-year calling himself the ace, the tall Lev Haiba. Suga never actually talked to them, so they weren't an option.  
Oh! There was the libero, Yaku. He and Suga got along really well, and they even had each other's numbers,even though they didn't talk often. 

.

"What's up?" Yaku said, as the two sat outside of the inn. Yaku responded quickly to Sugas text, and arrived by the inn 20 minutes later. Suga groaned.

"Does Kuroo ever talk about Daichi?" he asks right away.

"Yeah? Like, sometimes, mostly when he's like 'let's work hard so we can beat Daichi's crows in nationals!'. Sometimes he also shows us the stupid memes and cat puns he sends him and expects us to laugh." Yaku laughed a little. "Why?"

"It's just... Daichi would never shut up about him, like, ever. Every day he's going on about Kuroo this and Kuroo that. 'Kuroo told me that Kenma fell asleep in practice' 'Kuroo sent me another dog blooper video' 'Kuroo wants to say hi to the team, especially Shorty and Tsukki', I can't hear it any more!" Suga held his face in his hands. "Daichi's my best friend, always has been, he's so important to me, and I want to feel I'm important too,"

"Yeah, they are really close, it's scary how good they get along"

"Do you... Do you think they might have something going on between them?" Suga raised the question that haunted him. 

"Something... Do you mean they're dating?" Yaku asked. 

"yeah, no, I mean, I don't know if they are. But I'm sure you didn't miss the way they looked at each other today. No pair of platonic friends would stare at each other so intensely."

"That look earlier was indeed something between imagining the other's dead body and imagining him naked" Yaku said in a thoughtful voice. This certainly didn't help Suga feel better. 

"I'm not sure which is worse"

"I'd like to think the second " Yaku smiled. Suga, in fact, disagreed. He wouldn't like to see Daichi dead at all, and as for the other option... Certainly not so bad.

"so do you think they ARE dating?" Suga returned to the subject, because just thinking about shirtless Daichi made him feel things.

"Dunno, Kuroo doesn't tell me anything about his love life, he just mocks me for not dating anyone the past few years,"

"I hate this!" Suga said, frustrated. "for two years I tried to become the best friend Daichi could have, and then your stupid rooser-head captain - no offense, he's a great captain - he comes and..."

"Steals your man" Yaku completed the sentence. Suga stared at him.

"Well... He's not exactly MY man, you know, not in that way"

"but you want him to be," Yaku says without batting an eye. Suga's stomach dropped. He was sure that if he kept it for himself long enough, the feelings would disappear, just like he never spoke about his dissatisfaction with the fact he wasn't a regular player and the feeling faded a bit.

"Am I... That obvious?" Suga hoped with all his heart the answer would be no.

"not really, I figured it out only now, I mean why else would you care so much if they are together, but it did make some pieces fall into place." Yaku's answer calmed Suga down a little, but still, it was another person knowing about the crush, which was already two people too much. 

"I hate everything. What does Kuroo have that I don't?" Suga stopped for a second before continuing. "no, I know the answer, he's got everything I don't. He's tall and smart and funny and he's a captain that never had to worry about not being a regular because he's a good player-"

"and he can wake up with his hair looking dumbly fine without trying" Yaku finished the sentence bitterly. Suga let out a little laugh. "I get you, dude. Kuroo is just that bitch that HAS to nail everything he does perfectly, even though you shouldn't let him fool you, he's a huge nerd and has really shitty opinions,"

"Like what?" 

"he says Mikasa volleyballs are better,"

"He isn't wrong,"

"SUGAWARA!" Yaku looked disgusted. "and here I thought you deserve respect,"

"Doesn't matter, the point is, I don't want to hate Kuroo, at least for reasons other than the fact he's the captain of the team we could never beat. He is a good man and that's what I hate so much. He is a fucking good person and all I want is to kick his handsome, 1.90 meter tall face-"

"1.88 meters" Yaku cut him off, "it's important to me, sorry, go on."

"I just want to kick him very hard because damn it, who let him be better than me in everything? It's so unfair."

"Hey, you're really awesome yourself! You're a great player and one of the nicest people I know!" Yaku said cheerfully. "It really sucks if Daichi is dating Kuroo, but it doesn't make you less of a good friend, or person" 

"Thank you," Suga said sincerely. "but whenever Daichi talks about him, I can help but feeling like a total loser compared to him, talent wise of course, but he is literally so good looking it's unfair, like dude, leave some for other people," 

"don't tell me you are actually the one crushing on him," Yaku snickered. 

"Oh god, no!" 

"Great, I wouldn't recommend it. Seriously, he'd probably be the worst boyfriend, too." 

"Daichi would probably disagree," Suga said bitterly. 

"Did you ever think of asking him about it?" 

"nope, I wouldn't be able to deal with hearing him say it out loud," Suga sighed. "for now I'm okay with the uncertainty... I guess. I'm still filled with rage every time Daichi mentions your captain, God damn his stupid rooster-faced pretty face," 

"Do you want me to ask Kuroo?" Yaku suggested. Suga was about to answer that he was afraid of knowing the truth, he could keep pretending Daichi just found another best friend 

"Ask me what?" Sugas train of thought was interrupted by the stupid rooster-face pretty captain himself. Suga couldn't believe his terrible luck. 

"What are you doing here?" Suga asked before Yaku could answer Kuroo. 

"I was hanging out with Daichi," Kuroo said and Suga felt his stomach dropping. So that's why he wasn't around the inn this evening. Yaku and Suga exchanged understanding looks. "Anyway, what were you planning to ask me?" 

"Are you dating Daichi?" Yaku spoke too quickly, Suga slapped his arm. What the HELL was he doing? Suga braced himself for Kuroo's answer. Instead he just burst out laughing like crazy, and didn't stop for about a minute. Suga was very confused, he could take a straightforward answer, but he couldn't understand that laugh. 

"Kuroo, you idiot! Shut up and answer properly!" Yaku yelled at him. Kuroo kept laughing for a while. 

"Me and Daichi?" Kuroo wiped a tear of laughter. "I would never, he's too short."

"Oh so what about Kenma?" Yaku teased him.

"I'm not dating Kenma either!" Kuroo protested, but he blushed a bit and looked away, Suga thought he heard him mumble 'yet'. 

"Wait, Kuroo, you're not dating Daichi?" Suga regained his calm. Kuroo nodded. "But you two talk all the time, he never shuts up about you and your texts, and he literally disappeared for the whole evening and now you say he was with you,"

"We just get along well, nothing more" Kuroo said honestly. "I mean, there's nothing I'd like better than to crush you crows here on nationals, it would be kind of awkward if I was in love with your captain or something,"

"It would be hella funny though, forbidden star-crossed lovers, from opposite teams, having to face each other on a match while hiding their true feelings-" Yaku joked.

"Shut up!" Kuroo and Suga said in unison.

"Anyway, we were just talking tonight, man to man. Made a deal that if one of us wins the nationals, both of us would confess to his pretty setter crush, so both of us will give it our all." Kuroo said, satisfied. It took Suga a few seconds to understand what he meant. Kuroo was obviously talking about Kenma - the two were super close, and the younger setter definitely looked nice. But which pretty setter Daichi could crush on? He went over every setter he knew - he better not have a crush on Oikawa - before it hit him that he was a setter too.

"Wait WHAT?" he nearly fell off the bench. Kuroo laughed again.

"sorry, he planned to keep it a secret, but I felt you needed to hear it. So please, when we win the nationals, act surprised when he asks you out." Kuroo acted super casual about it, but Suga was completely losing it. Daichi Sawamura, his volleyball captain, his best friend, his crush, was planning to ask him out. After months of thinking he found a better best friend.

"I KNEW IT" Yaku exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact Suga was freaking out right next to him. "Kenma is such your soft spot,"

"I hate you" Kuroo said. "Anyway, Yaku, it's probably best if we went home now. You too, Sugawara, I want you guys to be in top shape so we can beat you later."

"We'll see about that," Suga smirked. He still wanted to ask Kuroo a lot of questions, like what did Daichi tell about him, how long has Daichi been crushing on him, why didn't Daichi tell him before, but until he decided where to start, the two Nekoma players were already walking towards their bus station.

Suga stayed there for a few minutes, letting himself enjoy imagining him and Daichi together - thoughts he always stopped whenever they floated in his mind. But now there was an actual chance, he couldn't ignore how nice Daichi's muscular arms would probably feel holding him close.

When he got up and returned to the inn, he had decided that even if they don't win the nationals, he isn't going to give up, he's going to gather the courage and make the first step. This decision filled him with weird, happy confidence, and seeing Daichi smiling at him as he went inside just reassured him.  
He had nothing to worry about their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work out of the series I wrote, inspired by how many feels each interaction between Daichi and Kuroo gives me - but I'm for Daisuga all the way, so this fic happened, combining the tension between the captains and Suga's crush  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
